The present disclosure contains subject matter related to that disclosed in Japanese Priority Patent Application JP 2010-143334 filed in the Japan Patent Office on Jun. 24, 2010, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display device capable of performing stereoscopic vision displaying, and to a display method of the stereoscopic display device.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a stereoscopic display device capable of achieving stereoscopic vision displaying. The stereoscopic vision displaying displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image that have parallax with respect to each other. The stereoscopic vision displaying makes it possible for an observer to recognize the left-eye image and the right-eye image as a stereoscopic picture having a depth, by allowing the observer to see the left-eye image and the right-eye image with his/her left and right eyes, respectively. Examples of a scheme for the stereoscopic display device include: a scheme in which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are alternately displayed in a time-divisional fashion, and in which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are observed with shutter eyeglasses that open and close in synchronization with the alternate displaying; and a scheme in which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are alternately displayed on a line basis on a display device whose polarization directions are different on the line basis, and in which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are observed with polarization eyeglasses whose left and right polarization directions are different from each other, for example. Also, there are schemes which eliminate the use of such dedicated eyeglasses, such as a lenticular lens scheme and a parallax barrier scheme. In these schemes, images seen by left and right eyes are made different from each other by simultaneous displaying of the left-eye image and the right-eye image, and by a relative positional relationship (or an angle) between a display device and the left eye and that between the display device and the right eye.
A stereoscopic effect experienced by an observer varies among individuals when the observer sees a picture by using such a stereoscopic display device. To address this circumstance, various studies have been made as to a parallax control technique by which the stereoscopic effect of a displayed picture is adjusted. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. H04-35491 and No. H08-317429 each disclose a scheme in which display positions of a left-eye image and a right-eye image are shifted in a horizontal direction and scaling such as scaling up and scaling down is performed to adjust a stereoscopic effect.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a method in which setting of an electronic device is performed by using On-Screen Display (OSD) has been in widespread use with higher functionality of the electronic device. Thus, for a display device, the method that uses the OSD is becoming common as well. This method superimposes a menu screen (an OSD image) on picture information and displays the superimposed menu screen, and allows a user to configure the settings of a device in accordance with the menu screen, to thereby achieve a user-friendly setting of the device.